stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorel Quinn
| insignia2 =2410s: | spouse(s) = | children = Dilalai Quinn | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} Jorel Quinn was a Starfleet Admiral in the late 24th and early 25th Centuries. In 2394 he was interviewed by the Federation News Service on the dangers of Melani D'ian as head of the new Orion Syndicate. (Star Trek Online: The Path to 2409) In 2409, he was the commanding officer of Earth Spacedock. He has a heart condition, but is undergoing treatment for it. ("Mine Enemy") In 2410, after surviving an Undine attack on Earth Spacedock, he traveled to Qo'noS to negotiate a ceasefire with the Klingon Empire. History Star Trek Online: Valkyries/''Star Trek: Justice'' Origins and Early Career The symbiont was one of the six oldest symbionts still capable of joining in 2383. The Quinn symbiont had an unspecified disagreement and dislike of the Drel symbiont stretching back at least to Drel's decision to join Starfleet in his first host in 2295. In 2383, the then-unjoined Trill Jorel Onx was an initiate in the Trill Symbiosis Program. He conceived a child with fellow initiate Lendri Agran in violation of the Symbiosis Commission's policies on fraternization between initiates. When the pregnancy was discovered, Jorel lied and faked a DNA test in order to avoid incrimination and preserve his place as an applicant. His application for a symbiont was subsequently accepted and he became the sixteenth host to the Quinn symbiont. He attended Starfleet Academy, where he graduated with a degree in Xenobiology in 2385. His first assignment out of the Academy was as junior medical officer aboard a small starship. He went on to have a brilliant career in Starfleet, rising rapidly to flag rank and developing a reputation as a kind authority and a fatherly man. ("The Best Revenge") He became a personal friend of Captain Nathaniel Ramsey. ("Airborne") Klingon-Federation War In 2405, before the outbreak of hostilities between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, was a Rear Admiral and one of the top commanding officers in Starfleet Science. At that time he attended the graduation ceremony of his daughter, Carlin Agran and invited her up to his office later, hoping she would be willing to put his past sins behind her now that she had achieved a measure of success. She refused to forgive him, however, and his hopes were dashed. His official biography at the time did not list any children. ("The Best Revenge") Later that year, he was promoted to Vice Admiral and given broader authority. ("Airborne") By 2407 he had been promoted to full Admiral and was the head of Starfleet Science before being transferred to fleet command for the Sirius Sector Block. ("Survivors of Yamatai") In 2409, Quinn mentored young Lieutenant-Commander So'Gam in his command of the USS Blue Streak after the Battle of Vega. He was present at the celebration of So'Gam's assignment as commanding officer of the original USS Justice ( refit, NCC-91888). There he introduced So'Gam to Jean-Luc Picard, and later had an altercation with John Harrison who wanted the technical specifications of the Justice. When Quinn refused, Harrison broke into the ship's engineering section and took the information by force. Quinn boarded the Justice himself and ordered So'Gam to pursue and destroy the runabout Harrison was escaping on. When So'Gam hailed the runabout instead and it managed to evade them by cloaking, Quinn blamed the young Vulcan for Harrison's escape. (Star Trek Justice: "Vengeance") In 2412 when the Borg launched an invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, Quinn convinced the Federation Council to use the Invasive Program against them and ordered Admiral So'Gam to deploy it. After the battle, Quinn was contacted by an agent of Section 31 who wanted him to destroy all records of John Harrison. Quinn complied, but transferred backup copies to a secure location first. (Star Trek Justice: "Vengeance") Jorel Quinn was largely responsible for Kanril Eleya's early promotion to lieutenant commander after the Battle of Vega Colony in 2407, and was present for the August 2409 launch of the under Kanril's command. ("The Universe Doesn't Cheat", "Shakedown Shenanigans") External links * * Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Trill Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries characters Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries supporting characters Category:Joined Trill